My Protector
by AnimeEmoGurl00
Summary: What happens when as soon as Finchel reconnects Finn cheats and Puck is there to mend rachel's heart
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rachel's POV:

"Hey freak", Karofsky snarled at me (God, I just wanna bitch slap him sometimes), "finally get it through your thick head just how much of a loser you are?" I swatted at the tears on my face. The depression I had been feeling just moments ago from seeing Finn and Quinn's make out session was replaced by white hot, unadulterated rage. "Just go away Karofsky. I am NOT a freak, nor am I a loser. In fact, you are because at least I can accept what I am. Don't think Kurt didn't tell me about your little sneak attack on him. And don't think I haven't seen you checking out the guys in glee clubs asses."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You and your inability to accept openly gay people because you envy them. You envy the fact that they have the balls to admit to what you try so hard to cover up with your so called homophobic ways." Just then Noah walked into my sight.

"What did you say you little bitch?"

"You heard her Queerofsky." Noah's deep voice sounded, "We all know you had a thing for Kurt. ALL of us in Glee did, including Finn, I had to stop him from kicking your fat ass. You wanna call her a bitch again? See how fast it takes _me_ to kick your ass, you stupid prick."

Why was Noah defending me? We only hung out at glee and after temple, but that was forced by our parents. The only time we voluntarily hung out with each other was when we dated and when we had that fling. Just then I saw Karofsky hauling ass down the hall shouting an apology.

"Stupid prick," Noah mumbled under his breath. He stole a glance at me then did a double take. "Berry, you okay? You look like someone kicked your puppy."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tell Mr. Schue I'm not gonna be at his class for the end of the year after school meeting today." All I wanted to do was curl up with my four best friends- Jack Daniels, Ben, Jerry, and Barbra Streisand in Funny Girl.

"I'm not going either, I'm gonna help my hot little American Jewish princess get over her douche of a boyfriend. Yes, I saw a little bit of what happened back there. So, what type of Ben and Jerry's do you want and do you already have the Jack? If not I'd be more than happy to steal us some from my Ma's liquor cabinet."

How the hell did he know I needed that? "How-"

"Easy Berry, I'm very observant and YOU are very predictable. So do you want to ride with me to the store and my place real quick or do you wanna go get Funny Girl set up and prepare to vent to Puckzilla?"

I ended up driving home. I really hope I don't cry while I'm telling him. When I got home I changed into a tank top, short shorts, and some fuzzy slippers. I took off my makeup and threw my hair into a messy bun. I was just popping in Funny Girl when the door bell rang. I knew it wasn't for my dads because they were in Milan, again.

I opened the door to see a drenched Noah. Rain had started and caught him in its evil grasp. I quickly ushered him inside and went to grab him a towel. When I came downstairs I saw Adonis, then I realized it was just Noah and I stopped dead in my tracks. Handed him the towel, all the while thinking _God, he's sexy. Especially with that nipple ring._

After he toweled off he stared at me, the bottle and bag at his feet and pulled me to the couch. He pressed play and then went to grab everything for us. "So talk to me." Noah said with a smirk. I sucked in big breath and began to tell him.

"I had gotten a text from Finn, telling me to meet him in the choir room after school. I figured he wanted us to celebrate us getting back together. But when I walked into the choir room, he and Quinn were attacking each other like… like… like animals. Finn opened his eyes and saw me standing there. Trying to say something to me but I ran before I could here it. Then I ran into *SNARLS* Karofsky and we saw how that panned out. God, I'm so stupid to believe this could last between me and him."

Noah was staring at the wall, fists clenched, stern look on his face. "First off Berry, you are not stupid. He is. And so was I to let you go, twice. Second, he doesn't deserve you."

The tears in my eyes stung. Noah pulled me into a warm embrace. I didn't know what to say except for "My protector." I snatched his ice cream and we stayed like that until I passed out. I woke up when Noah carried me upstairs to my room. He laid me down on my bed, tucked me in, plugged my phone in, and kissed me ever so slightly on my forehead. Then I plunged once again into a sea of darkness. Noah's voice called out to me as I dove deeper.

"Sweet dreams my princess."

I woke up in the morning, head pounding and mouth dry. I hadn't had any Jack at all last night and yet I felt hung over. My phone was buzzing and I saw I had four missed calls, three texts and two voice mails. All the missed calls and voice mails were from Finn. The texts were from Quinn, Finn, and Noah.

Quinn-

Haha bitch, he's mine once again. And ur an ugly, no talent whore Cheerio4ever

Finn-

Baby, please call me or text me bak. Ily. Idk wat came ovr me. Drummer4lyfe

Noah-

No matter what caboosey and finnessa say don't listen to them. I'll b ur house noon.

It was 11:45 now. 15 minutes and my protector will be here. I hope I can last that long.

Sorry if it's a bit OOC. R&R if you want more


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything :'( tear

This takes place when Puck is at home

Puck's POV:

I drove home, glaring at the road, enveloped in thought. How could Rachel, of all people, think she is stupid? She's the smartest and most talented girl I know. When I see Finn again I'm gonna kick his ass for making her cry. I always thought that Rachel was so strong, but seeing her broken like that made me think twice. When I plugged in her phone I saw she had two texts from Finn and Quinn. I didn't want to invade her privacy but I wanted to know what those losers had to say. I saw Quinn's and could not believe what I ever saw in her. And Finn, well, we already know what I think of him. I went into the settings and clicked unread for those two so she wouldn't know.

When I got home I went straight to my room, I didn't even check on my sister like I usually do because I was so pissed. I started jamming out on my guitar. After about an hour I checked on my sister. I am her babysitter every night, after all. She was sound asleep but curled in on herself. She usually sleeps like that if she's having a nightmare or she's dreaming of our drunken, deadbeat dad, which if you ask me there are no differences between the two types of dreams. I brushed the hair away from her forehead n gave her a peck on the cheek. I then went to the kitchen and got her a tall glass of ice water for when she wakes up at 2 in the morning, which was swiftly approaching. Then I went to my room and stripped down to my boxers and crashed.

I woke up at 10 in the morning and had a plan on how to cheer up Rachel. I was gonna treat her to lunch at Breadstix then go do whatever girly thing she wanted. But to get her to really fall for me, after lunch we were gonna stop by my house and I would bring my sister for the girly things. Show how good I am with little kids. This was gonna work great.

I sent her a text telling her I was going to pick her up at noon and told her not to listen to the loser couple.

Rachel's POV:

I had 15 minutes to shower and get ready so I ran to my closet, picked out my cutest outfit that doesn't include an animal sweater. I decided on a jean skirt and a red halter top with red and black heels. Then I jumped into the shower and I had 5 minutes to do my makeup and get dressed. I did my makeup towards you could barely tell it was on. I was going to straighten my hair but just then the doorbell rang. _Since when is Noah punctual_ I thought. But there he was in all his self proclaimed "badass" glory. He was wearing a Lynard Skynard tee and his usually jeans. He stood there in my doorway looking astonished. 

"See something you like?" I said while doing a little twirl.

"Berry you look HOT!"

"I know. So do we have to go anywhere soon or do I have time to straighten my hair?"

"Don't straighten your hair. You look amazing just like always. This look is …. Different. Not that I don't like it but next time you can wear the animal sweaters if you want. And just wait til you see what we have planned for today. We are going to Breadstix and then I'm taking you and my sister shopping and you guys decide what we do the rest of the day. Is it okay if I bring my little sister? She really wants to meet you and needs some new books so I figured I'd bring her along."

AWWWW. He is such a good big brother. It's so sweet. "Of course she can come with us. As long as you promise that we can have some alone time. And is lunch at Breadstix a date or no?"

"Do you want it to be?" He looked at me with a cautious look like he wants me to say yes but is afraid I'll say no.

"Hmmmm…"

Oooh, cliffy. R&R. any ideas on what their alone time should be and what you think Rachel's response should b. Any idea on how the date'll go. If I get 10 reviews total by tomorrow I will post the third chapter, with your guys ideas of course. After all this is for u.


	3. Teaser to Chapter 3

Here's a lil teaser to get others to comment. Enjoy.

Rachel's POV:

"Hmmmm…. Yeah. Do you want it to be a date?"

"Berry, you have no idea." Just then he pulled me against him and gave me perhaps the most passionate kiss known to man. What Finn had called the Superman of kisses seemed a mere mortal when competing with this kiss.

After about a minute we came up for air, both of our faces rather flushed. "So, should we go? Or we could just; you know, stay here and continue?" Puck stated rather nervous.

"Come on Romeo, I'm starving." I said while walking to his piece of crap truck. When I got to the passenger door he was still on my stoop. "Are you coming or not Noah?"

That brought him out of his stupor. He rushed to the car, opened my door for me like a true gentleman and then went to his side and started the car. "This oughta be interesting" he said, rather amazed.

I still need those 10 reviews to write a full chapter tomorrow. Only three more and u'll get another chap Ik I'm evil.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still don't own Glee

Puck's POV:

"Are you coming or not Noah?"

All of a sudden the fog cleared around me and I ran to open her door for her. I knew she would like that because she always said she wanted to be treated write so I figured this was a start. I jumped into my side and started the car. _This oughta be interesting _I thought. Or at least, I thought that I thought it.

"What was that Noah?" She said with that smile that could light up the darkest room known to man. God, how I just wanted to kiss her again. So I did. After all, what Puckzilla wants, Puckzilla gets. So at a red light I kissed her. But this time it was slow and sweet, nothing like the one we just shared.

"I said, this oughta be interesting and it is." All of a sudden Finn and Quinn showed up with their car right beside mine. And we were so close to Breadstix that I could smell the breadsticks all the way from here. This only meant one thing. They were going to Breadstix at the same time as us. I was fucked.

Rachel saw what had me so fascinated and pissed that she looked around me just as Quinn gave Finn a peck on the cheek. Her smile fell and she buried her head into her hands. I decided now was the time for some immediate action on my part. When the light turned green I made a sharp turn, heading for the highway.

"Wh-where are we going? I thought we were going to Breadstix," mumbled Rachel.

"Yeah, well, plans change babe. I'm not gonna have you be sad on our first date. No way. So we are going to my favorite Italian place. Bella Italia."

"Never heard of it. But thank you Noah. I didn't really want to have to be anywhere near them. And you some registered that. You really are amazing."

If only she knew what I had planned for us when we reach Bella Italia. See, the restaurant has a karaoke station. If only I had thought of it sooner. Sing her a love song and tell her how I feel. I could care less if anyone from school saw it. I don't care if I get slushie facials everyday next year. I would gladly take them. The guys know I would get them thrown in the dumpster if they did anything like that. I wanted her to know how I felt.

sorry, this is kind of a filler. i need help finding a song for Puck to sing to rachel. the 15th reveiwer will get to pick the song.


	5. Chapter 4

I really appreciate all the song suggestions I got but I was listening to the radio the other day and found the perfect song.

Disclaimer: still don't own glee :'( or mark salling (double tear)

Puck's POV

I pulled on her hand and made for the karaoke station. She sat at the front table and I knew it was now or never. I pulled the mic to my mouth and spoke into it.

"Hi, everyone. This song is dedicated to a very special girl. I hope this explains to you how I feel about you princess. Hope you enjoy it.

I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<p>

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<p>

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with everyday<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>Thats why i need you to hear<p>

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is You<p>

and the reason is You _[x3]_

I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<p>

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<p>

I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know<br>A reason for all that I do  
>And the reason is you"<p>

When I stopped singing I noticed Finn and Quinn walking into the restaurant. What were they doin, stalking us? Just to make Rachel's life a living hell? Why couldn't they just let her be happy? What did she ever do to deserve this?

Just then I heard a Quinn say "God, Man-Hands are you like stalking us?" Rachel's face fell and I knew she was going to probably cry. Automatically I said "News flash baby mama, we were here first. We came here to avoid you and Not-So-Finnocent. We saw that you two were going to Breadstix."

"WE saw on your status that you were taking Man-Hands to Breadstix so we decided to come here to not start much for that plan." Quinn looked like she might have meant it, but I wasn't buying it. Since when was Quinn ever considerate of anything besides herself?

"Then you guys should go to Breadstix since Noah and I are already here and have our seats. That way there still isn't any drama," I heard Rachel squeak out, "and we should all avoid each other at all costs because it looks like Noah is about to open a can of Whoop-Ass on Finn."

And with that they left us alone. I felt so proud that I already had Rachel swearing.

…...

I know that this was short but I'm kinda in a rut. I'll try to update more, but I cant make any promises


End file.
